Lady of Rivendell
by Adara's Rose
Summary: In a world finally released from Shadow and Evil, a reluctant lord finds himself being coerced into re–marrying. The only problem is finding a decent girl. Oh, and convincing said Lord about it being in his best interests... AU. BEING REVISED.


TITLE: Lady of Rivendell PART: 01 of ?  
SERIES: None yet

AUTHOR: RunningWithCoyotes

E-MAIL: dippet4everyahoo.se

WEBSITE:

RATING: PG, Parental Guidance Suggested

FANDOM: Lord Of The Rings

MAIN PAIRING: Elrond Peredhil/Original Female

OTHER PAIRINGS: Glorfindel/Erestor, Legolas/Surprise(sort of), Aragorn/Arwen, Aragorn/Eomer(one-sided), Elladan/Elrohir, others as I go along

DATE: Jan 06 2007

ARCHIVE: Library Of Moria if they want me, others please ask.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of which I write, except the ones obviously sprung out of my mind. I am not writing this for any other purpose than having fun. Tolkien owns the characters, the actors portraying them own themselves, and I do not know who owns the dress, sorry, "robe" which started this madness.  
WARNINGS: Characters behaving out of style(OOC), character death, rape, alcoholism, swearing, adultery, incest between two adult males. There might be graphic sex in it, too – I haven't made up my mind yet. I haven't decided about the rape yet, either.  
SUMMARY: In a world finally released from Shadow and Evil, a reluctant lord finds himself being coerced into re–marrying. The only problem is finding a decent girl. And convincing said Lord about it being in his best interests.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Don't tell me Legolas isn't really a blonde. I already know that. If you are offended by this, then it is not my problem as I wrote a proper disclaimer and put in more warnings than I'll most likely use. Should you choose to flame me, I will consider the flame trash-mail and most likely delete without reading – and definitely without replying. Feedback is always welcome. This is a complete rewrite of Lady of Rivendell, since the first version had more holes than a sieve. Therefore you will recognise parts, but I hope it will be more than just dialogue this time... shudders It is also more serious, since I got sick of myself when re-reading it and simply found myself unable to finish it seeing how ruthlessly I made fun of characters I am very fond of. Hopefully, I'll still be able to get in some humour – well, I laugh at it anyway. Oh, and my timeline is most likely completely wrong. It usually is. Point out the mistakes you find nicely, please, and I'll fix them. Note to self: get Beta.

* * *

LADY OF RIVENDELL, PART 01: "My lord, perhaps you should consider marrying."

Lord Elrond, King of Rivendell, stared in blatant disbelief at his Chief Advisor, an elf he had up until now considered a close friend.

"Are you INSANE?" He roared. Erestor ignored the King's outburst, and continued as he had done before being so rudely interrupted:

"-and considering the fact that your people has started complaining about you constantly being so gloomy and sullen-"

"I am NOT sullen! I'm serious!" The raven-haired advisor gave him a pointed look.

"/If/ I could be allowed to finish." Elrond grumbled, but obediently shut up.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you have been a widower for over six hundred years, sire. It is not wise for one who is teaching the freedom of love, not to practice it. Frankly, it makes you look like a hypocrite, sire." Elrond did his best killer glare, but Erestor stood unfazed.

"Remember, sire, that it was /I/ who taught you that look." Curses, he'd forgotten that.

"Can't you just bugger off and bother someone else?" He gave his best pathetic-little-elfling-look.

"No I can't, sire. Besides" a smile graced dark cherry lips. "I /like/ to bother you. You make it so easy."

"But marriage!" Elrond whined, not that he'd ever admit to whining.

"Yes, sire. A new spouse would do you good." /If nothing else/ he added mentally/It'll keep you busy, so I won't have to worry about you getting youtself into trouble./ "Think of it as a fresh start: The war is over, the Ring destroyed, and you only lost about half of the warriors you sent into the battle. Much better than last time. Your daughter is married, your sons have agreed to be a little more discreet, and I and Glorfindel already run the relevant parts of your kingdom for you." Elrond sighed. When Erestor was in this mood, the best thing you could do was agree with him – he /never/ shut up otherwise.

"Alright. I give in. I'll go look for a new wife. But where do I start?"

"Since your last bride was from Lothlorien, it would be politically wise to marry one of the Ladies, or Lords, of Mirkwood."

"Lords!" Elrond was appaled, but Erestor just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, why not? You do not need an heir – you have one already; Elladan."

"Elrohir"

"No, Elladan is the eldest."

"He is? I always thought Elrohir was the eldest. He is more mature."

"That doesn't mean much when talking about twins, sire."

"Whatever." Elrond sighed and pushed an unruly lock of greying hair from his face. Was it just him, or had he gotten a few new grey strands over the last hour? "You're making me age." He complained.

"Don't be silly" Erestor admonished, as if he was a silly teenager. "You have seen almost eight millennia."

"Don't remind me. It's depressing."

"And since you are part human, you will age faster than I will."

"Which explains why you are prettier than I am."

"No, I was always prettier than you." Elrond gave Erestor a furious glare, and the advisor found it best to leave the touchy subject.

"So you will consider the eligible youths of Mirkwood, as I requested." Elrond gave in.

"Alright, alright, I will. Any special person?"

"Now that you mention it-" Erestor handed him a scroll. "any one of these should suffice." He swept out the door, ignoring the horrified shriek his Lord would never admit to having uttered. By the Valar, it was only fifty names on the silly list.

* * *

"I actually agree with Erestor." Glorfindel said at the banquet, handing Elrond a napkin when the king choked on his wine.

"You /what/!"

"I agree with Erestor. My lord, you are –dare I say it,- sullen. And dour. And you bore me out of my skull."

"Not that that is much of a hardship" Elrond muttered to himself, then turned back to his friend: "Only because I don't want to hear all about how lovely your lover is or the way his beautiful dark eyes sparkle or how sexy he is when he prowls the halls."

"Oh, yes, when he prowls... have you noticed how his robe accentuates his-"

"GLORFINDEL!" Elrond yelled, but quickly lowered his voice when he noticed the attention this had brought. "I said that I don't need to hear all the details. If you remember, I work with him."

"But you don't realise how lovely he is. I was only explaining-"

"Yes, 'Fin, what were you explaining?" The silky smooth voice instantly made Glorfindel blush, and he couldn't answer the question since his tongue refused to move in his mouth. He looked down at his hands, chewing on his lower lip.

"He was just telling me of that beautiful lover of his" Elrond said in a neutral tone of voice. "and exacly how sexy he looks in his heavy dark robes, and how they set off his arse."

"I see." Erestor replied in an equeal neutral tone of voice. Then he smiled and placed himself next to Glorfindel. "You have to tell me all about him later." Glorfindel raised his eyes to look at Erestor, fire burning in his gaze.

"Oh trust me," he purred, "I will." Elrond cleared his throat.

"If we could get back to the problem at hand?" both elves blushed and turned to look at him.

"What problem?" Erestor asked, slightly breathless from the way his love looked at him. He could still feel that hungry gaze on him, and flushed slightly, squirming in his seat.

"All those elves on that evil list of yours." Elrond said, throwing said piece of parchment at his friend.

"Yes, what is wrong with it?" Erestor gracefully caught it.

"I don't /know/ half of them!"

"Is that it? You don't know them?" Erestor sighed. "Oh Elrond, what am I to do with you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Not knowing them is not important – you can get to know them without much work."

"But I don't want to!" Elrond pouted trying his best to look pathetic and miserable.

"Nonsense. You'll change your mind as soon as we get there." Glorfindel said smiling, adding: "They're all stunning."

"Besides, Thranduil is expecting our arrival a forthnight from tomorrow," Erestor said, grinning evilly at his lord. Elrond groaned. Some days, there was just no reasoning with Erestor.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
